


Intervention

by griru



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana is not yandere or creepy, Diana pins hard for Akko, F/F, Hannah and Barbara are not amused, I meant this to be wholesome and wacky I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griru/pseuds/griru
Summary: Hannah and Barbara hold an intervention for the sake of Diana. To help her comprehend that she has a problem. It doesn't go well for them or their sanity.





	Intervention

“Diana, we need to talk.”

Diana looked up from her book to find her teammates, Hannah and Barbara, looking at her.

“Yes? What can I help you with?” asked Diana, confused as to why her teammates would interrupt her reading.

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other and with a sigh, Hannah who began talking.

“Diana, look, you know that as your friends, we support you no matter what happens, right?”

Diana raised an eyebrow before replying, “I know, Hannah, and I am grateful for that.”

Barbara was the one to speak next, “And because we are your friends, we feel that we need to have an intervention for your sake.”

Diana was thoroughly confused now.

“An intervention… for me?” asked Diana tentatively.

Hannah and Barbara nodded, looking serious.

Diana tried to comprehend what led her friends to believe that she had a problem serious enough to require an intervention, but for the life of her, could not think of anything.

“I am sorry, you two, but I do not comprehend what you are talking about. An intervention is something done when a person has a problem bad enough that those close to them have to help them see reason, and I do not believe I fit that criteria.”

Hannah sighed again, while Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You do have a problem, Diana,” said Hannah, pointing to the large table near Diana that was filled with framed photographs of various sizes.

Diana turned to see what Hannah was pointing at, but only found the table that she used to place her important photographs.

She turned back to face her teammates and simply said, “Is there a problem with the table?”

Barbara facepalmed.

“It’s not the table that is the problem Diana, it’s the photographs. Or rather, their content.”

“Excuse me?” a perplexed Diana asked.

Hannah and Barbara looked like they were expecting this sort of reaction from her.

“Usually, there would not be a problem with having so many photographs. But Diana, have you not considered that perhaps it’s a bit… strange how all these photographs are of Akko?” asked Hannah.

Diana blinked at them as if they were explaining that breathing air was damaging to a human. Were Hannah and Barbara implying that Akko was not worthy of being gazed upon?

“It was my belief that you two had accepted Akko a long time ago.”

“It’s not that we hate Akko, Diana,” said Hannah trying to be patient. “The problem here is that you...” Hannah trailed off, searching for a good way to convey her words.

Barbara, feeling more impatient, had no such qualms.

“Diana, you like Akko. No, like is too soft a word for what you feel for her.”

Even as she was fighting down the rush of heat to her cheeks, Diana became more defensive.

“I… do not believe that my feelings for Akko are a problem,” said Diana with all the composure and dignity that she could muster at that moment.

“Diana, you have over a hundred photographs of Akko,” deadpanned Barbara.

“There is nothing wrong with appreciating how beautiful and adorable Akko is,” said Diana defiantly.

Hannah put her hands on Diana’s shoulders.

“Diana, you left behind simply appreciating Akko a long time ago.”

“Clearly this is an exaggeration on your part,” was Diana’s stubborn response.

“You have a teddy bear that resembles Akko!” accused Barbara.

“That is still not-“

“I saw you scribbling the words ‘Atsuko Cavendish’ the other day!”

“It was a mere indulgence, nothing more than that.”

Hannah and Barbara kept pointing examples of Diana’s obsession with Akko and Diana kept brushing everything off as nothing to be concerned about, until a knock from the door interrupted them.

Diana looked at the clock and rushed to open the door.

From such a reaction, Hannah and Barbara expected Akko to be the one knocking on the door, so it came as a surprise when Diana opened the door to reveal Sucy Manbavaran.

“Do you have the new batch?” asked Diana with a hopeful look on her face.

“Sure do, Cavendish,” replied Sucy with a smirk as she handed Diana an envelope.

Diana practically tore the envelope from Sucy hands and opened it.

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other with dawning comprehension before they approached Diana to confirm their suspicions.

Diana opened the envelope to reveal a plethora of photographs.

And, of course, they were of Akko.

“These are perfect!” exclaimed Diana, sorting rapidly through the stack of photographs that showed Akko smiling and doing various mundane activities.

Hannah looked at Manbavaran like she was the devil.

“Manbavaran, you... you are the one who has been enabling this behavior?” asked Hannah with a twitch in her eye.

Barbara, with a blank look on her face, was already reaching for her wand.

Sucy shrugged, looking unbothered by the two of them.

“What can I say? The pay for this gig is good. Speaking of which, hey Cavendish, give me my pay before you go into your fantasy world.”

Diana actually looked upset from having to tear her gaze away from the photographs, but quickly procured a small box from her closet.

“Here, the Latin American Fungus that you requested,” said Diana, hanging the box to Sucy.

Manbavaran slightly opened the box to confirm its contents before closing it.

“Heh, a pleasure doing business with you, Cavendish.”

With a final mocking smirk in Hannah and Barbara’s direction, she left the room.

Hannah and Barbara took a full minute to comprehend the reality of Diana making deals with Sucy Manbaravan that involved exchanging rare fungus for pictures of Akko.

And then, they both grabbed their wands and chased after Sucy.

“Come back here you enabling demon!” bellowed Barbara.

Diana was the only one left in the room, happily placing her newly acquired photographs in frames, and making a mental note to invite Akko for tea and cookies later that day. After all, Akko always looked adorable with small crumbs on her face.


End file.
